What's This?
by Shikon-no-Sakura
Summary: **ON HIATUS** Alice and Crystal have a sleepover, but unexpected events (and corny) take Alice to a new world where she will take place in each of the Naruto Movies. But not as herself... Mentions of other Animes or games.
1. Prologue

"Do you know what would be weird?" Crystal said, watching as Haruhi complained about teachers ruining the S.O.S Bragade's advertising. "If people like that were actually real."

"Yeah." Alice replied, curled up into a ball on the bed and hugging the white flat pillow which belonged to her best friend. "Yeah, it would."

Normal sleepovers didn't usually go like this, what I guess this is what you would call unique for girls. Crystal before had never exactly liked the idea of Anime people or shows, she was more of a gamer girl who liked to play Assassin's Creed: Black Flag and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. While Alice was more of an Anime girl, who loved watching or reading things like Avatar: The Legend Of Aang and Full Metal Alchemist. Crystal had found herself a boyfriend who loved exactly what she loved, and Alice had that too once.

"Oi!" Crystal yelled, waving a hand in front of Alice's face. She immediately came back to herself, and found that she missed the end of the episode they were watching. "If you're sleepy, why didn't you just say? You don't have to stay up."

"No." Alice said, she now began to fiddle with the button on her pyjama top. "I'm fine."

Unconvinced, Crystal started to get up from her bed mess on the floor.

"I'm getting a drink, you want anything?" She asked, and Alice shook her head. "Get the next episode started up, I'll be right back."

She left. It was very quiet now, except from the music carrying from downstairs.

Alice grabbed the Xbox controller from the bottom of the bed and searched for the next episode, and pressed the 'A' button.

A Naruto movie advert came up.

The Eve of the Moon Plan commence!

Everything comes to an end.

A New world begins.

Revived.

Fight Bonds.

A Movie of the Great War!

Don't underestimate the Will of Fire!

ROAD TO NINJA – NARUTO THE MOVIE

"Wooo~ I've seen it!" Alice said excitedly, watching the poster appear. Looking at her favourite character; Sakura.

Finally, I will take the Kyuubi from you!

A red eye appeared on the screen and Alice felt a weird sucking.

"Wha-"Alice cried, her whole body glowing until she disappeared.

Crystal walked into the room, the new episode of Haruhi Suzumiya was on.

"I thought I told you to-"she started, but saw that there was no sign of Alice.

She dropped the glass of juice to the floor, the contents spilling over the bed sheets.

"ALICE!"

"Uuugh…where am I? Crystal?" She was on the bed again; she stumbled and fell to the floor. She crawled to the mirror in the room, and looked up. She saw pink spilling over her face and those green eyes weren't her own.

She screamed.

END CHAPTER

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I know it's a very bad start. I've tried other ideas to do it but none work.

And I know how many times this idea has been done but *shrugs* I also changed the Inuyasha part for a good reason, and if my best-buddy-who-is-like-the-bestest-sister-in-the-world can get word on her laptop she can do the second story to this. But she says that she has to pay for word :o

Is there anything else that would work for her rather than using word as a main product of writing if you know what I mean, what is free?

Anyway, some of my stories have been put on a nearly permanent hold until I can get ideas processed. Some I have offered for adoption if you want to take them.

Once Sakuraaa,

Now Shikon-no-Sakura.


	2. VERY IMPORTANT UPDATE

17/12/2015 15:04

Hey guys! I hope you have enjoyed the chapters so far : ) I've been super busy, being my last year of high school and all :) Which leads me to explain about my stories...There is a poll on the profile of which story I should continue until the end without any disruption from any of my other on-going stories. Which means that all the rest will be going on Hiatus until one is finished, and the choice of which story to do after that will depend on what percentage of votes that these stories have gotten. I feel like this is going to motivate me a little more to finish each one if I am only focusing on the one at a time.

Basically, If you want this story to be on the top of the list then you should vote away to your hearts content.

So I'd appreciate if you vote on the poll, as well as giving me great plot ideas for the stories that I have posted, and I will see you in the next chapter.

Shikon-no-Sakura/GoldenKawaiiAngelAlice


End file.
